kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Eternal Ring
Character song by Conrart Weller Kanji はなれても　むすばれてる　友情と深い愛は 祈りという　首飾りに 似てる　永遠のリング あの日　争う火が燃えていた すべて焦がしつくせるまで 力を競おうとして おなじ涙を　心にためて その焔を消したかった 泣くのを禁じられても 透きとおる青い星は みちびきの光　そそいでる 今も隣に　この胸にも 想いは生き続けてる 時を超え　かたちを変え 争いは　まだやまない あやまちを　とめるものは やはり　力なのか？ はなれても　むすばれてる　友情と深い愛は 祈りという　首飾りに 似てる　永遠のリング 風に吹かれて　乾いた街で 守るものを見つけられた それを　しあわせと思う 澄んだ瞳で　また笑ったね 祝福され、生まれたんだ どれも　特別な命 のばした指で　奇蹟を 夢で世界を清めてくれ ＜過去＞の願いを　たくす＜未来＞ やすらぎの火を灯そう 時を超え　呼ばれるたび 眼をあげて　襟をただす その声は、なんて言うだろう ＜今＞を進む僕を はなれても　むすばれてる　友情と深い愛は 祈りという　首飾りに 似てる　永遠のリング Romaji Hanaretemo musubareteru yuujyou to fukai ai wa inori to iu kubikazari ni niteru towa no ringu Ano hi arasou hi ga moeteita subete kogashi tsukuseru made chikara wo kiso outoshite Onaji namida wo kokoro ni tamete sono honoo wo keshitakatta naku no wo kinjiraretemo Suki to oru aoi hoshi wa michibiki no hikari sosoi deru ima mo tonari ni kono mune ni mo omoi wa iki tsuzuketeru Toki wo koe katachi wo kae arasoi wa mada yamanai ayamachi wo tomeru mono wa yahari chikara na no ka? Hanaretemo musubareteru yuujyou to fukai ai wa inori to iu kubikazari ni niteru towa no ringu Kaze ni fukarete kawaita machi de mamoru mono wo mitsukerareta sore wo shiawase to omou Sunda hitomi de mata waratta ne shukufuku sare, umaretanda doremo tokubetsu na inochi Nobashita yubi de kiseki wo yume de sekai wo kiyometekure kako no negai wo takusu mirai yasuragi no hi wo tobosou Toki wo koe yobareru tabi me wo akete neri wo tadasu sono koe wa, nannte iu darou ima wo susumu boku wo Hanaretemo musubareteru yuujyou to fukai ai wa inori to iu kubikazari ni niteru towa no ringu English Even though we are apart, we are connected by friendship and deep love, That prayer in the necklace resembles an eternal ring. That day when the fire of war was burning everything was scorched to the ground, attempting to show who was stronger. The tears of that day accumulate in my heart, as I wanted to put out the flames I didn't even allow myself to cry. That clear blue star pours out the light that guides my way Even now, by your side, inside this chest my feelings continue to exist. Transcending time, your shape was changed The fights are not yet over Could it be that the person that will stop the mistakes doesn't have the strength yet? Even though we are apart, we are connected by friendship and deep love, That prayer in the necklace resembles an eternal ring. Blowing in the wind, in a dry town, I found someone to protect, and that is happiness, I think. Those clear eyes, you're smiling again, right? Blessed since birth, the most special life. With that extended finger, you perform miracles with your dreams you cleanse the world The wishes of the past are entrusted to the future as you ignite the light of peace. Transcending time, whenever you call I look up and straighten my lapel. That voice, I wonder what it is saying To my present self, that moves forward. Even though we are apart, we are connected by friendship and deep love, That prayer in the necklace resembles an eternal ring. Category:Music